


Virulent Red

by Jinnar



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, a sketch of a scene really, actually the relationship is not mentioned but you have to imagine it that way, very short, yes you have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:31:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinnar/pseuds/Jinnar
Summary: Just a tiny mishap.Merely a wavering step.They looked at each other for a heartbeat.An eternity between two breaths.Catras hand clutched at her throat.Red.Or Catra slips on a pebble at the worst possible moment





	Virulent Red

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there.  
> I wrote this some time ago for my own sadistic entertainment but never actually posted it because I’m very insecure about my English skills and frankly that’s not the debut fanfiction I imagined.  
> So why now? Cause I don’t care anymore. Enjoy the tragedy!
> 
> Oh and I don't have beta-reader, so there are probably some mistake. Sorry.

There was teasing.

And sly smiles.

Carless swings and swift movements.

Then, suddenly, there was a resistance at her sword point. She toughened her grasp on the hilt. Mere reflex. An eye brow arched in vague surprise.

There was a streak of angry red. Virulent in bright daylight.

And the same surprise in mismatched eyes.

She didn't mean to.

She never did. All the sword swinging, all the angry scoffs and stabs never really aimed for **her**. Even as sharp claws drew blood, she'd swing slow enough to step back, light enough to block. Choose an angle that would leave plenty of room to evade.<\p>

As she had done, when Catra slipped on tinny pebbles littering the ground.

Just a tiny mishap.

Merely a wavering step.

They looked at each other for a heartbeat. 

An eternity between two breaths.

Catras hand clutched at her throat.

Red.

Waves of it between her fingers.

Sincere surprise still on her face.

So strangely honest.

So strangely lost.

The sword dropped with a thud.

Slipped out of powerless fingers.

Blue eyes wide open. Full of silent horror.

She couldn't breathe. 

She couldn’t scream.

Couldn't move. Couldn’t do anything.

Just stare, as Catras knees hit the ground.

And every heartbeat more red. Painting the uniform a darker shade.

The smell of iron made here choke.

Overwhelming panic rose from her guts. Climbed in every muscle, in every bone. Clenched at her heart.

And yet she couldn't believe.

This could not be.

There was a question mirrored in frosty blue and searing gold.

And then **she** wavered. And fell.

Adora didn't know when she moved. **How** she moved. She wasn't She-Ra anymore. And there was a weight in her hands.

Shuddering breaths and rigid fingers. She pressed a hand over Catras. Closing the cut, that couldn't be closed.

There were no words. She couldn't. Couldn't force her lips to move. Couldn't find her voice. Couldn't think. She could only grasp for the uniform and pull **her** closer. Into her arms.

Catras legs sprawled over one of hers. Her head in the crook of her arm. Adoras free hand grasping her shoulder.

Sharp nails dug into her skin. 

She didn't care.

Wide blue eyes jumped rapidly between the mismatched ones.

Sobs. Trembling sobs. And her own teeth digging into her lower lip. Letting her test all the crying red. She shook.

This couldn't be. Couldn't happen. Could not be true.

Catra gasped for air once more. And once more there was none. Only more red surging over her open lips. The surprised question still on her face. 

The nails dug deeper. Claws scraped over the ground.

Adora didn't feel it.

She tightened her grasp on the cut. Every heartbeat more suffocating wet on her numb hands.

And then the flood tined.

The question became something else.

There was a gentle touch on her cheek. A tender caress.

And then there was no cold in the blue and no warmth in the gold anymore. 

Only red.

Bright red.

And iron.

And emptiness.


End file.
